Silvia's School of Tutoring
by Stormyy Cat
Summary: Silvia decides to start a tutoring class with Stormy and Willow as her students. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Ahh.. How good it is to get into writing once more.**

Silvia sighed as she glanced at the clock that hung from the wall. 6:30. Stormie was supposed to be here at 6 PM sharp. The amber eyed girl was scheduled for a history session at her new tutoring class to get her grade back to an A. Stormie insisted that it was only a B+ and can easily be bumped back up, but Silvia had threatened to hack into her Scratch account if she didn't come. Which was a complete lie, she didn't know a thing about hacking, but Storm wasn't taking any chances.

Silvia was about to grab the MousePhone (Which Britney had so generously lended for the day in return for finding Amber) and call her, until Stormy burst through the door in full sprint. Behind her, she dragged some unexpected visitors.

Stormy barged past Silvia with the two people being dragged behind her. One was obvious. Willow, their other sister, looked not at all surprised. The other took a bit longer to recognize.

"She made me." Willow said as she seated herself next to Stormy. She flipped her hair back as she glanced at her neighbor, the other girl.

"Stormie!" Silvia exclaimed, as the dark haired girl straightened her holly hairpin. "Why'd you bring Holly!" Her sister took an obsession with Holly as soon as she heard her story in the Hunter Times. But Fanwood High School and Lakewood High were on opposite sides of the town, she couldn't imagine how she'd gotten Bruce (A.K.A. Foster Dad) to get her to the other side of town and back if she couldn't get Ashley (A.K.A Foster Mom) to get her to rent the old classroom with her own money.

Holly got out a pencil and a notebook. "I _do_ need some help in science..."

Stormie shrugged, her answer to mostly everything 45% of the time. "She took a train. Also took at least an hour of arguing to get her in the car."

"Well maybe if you _told_ me that she was coming you three wouldn't have been 30 minutes late!" She looked at the time again. 6:33. "Now we have 33 less minutes to study!"

Stormie silently cheered. Willow rolled her eyes. Holly got her science textbook out and started reading.

A FEW MINUTES LATER...

Willow had already completed her homework and was talking with Holly. Stormy was studying her history textbook. Silvia was editing fanfiction at her desk.

Suddenly, burst of laughter rang out. Silver looked up to see Willow, Holly and Stormie leaning over Holly's MousePhone. Silver sighed. "Guys, you should be..."

"Do it again Holly!" Willow exclaimed. Stormie nodded. Holly smiled and tapped something.

"What does the fox say?"

"Ring ding ding ding dingeringeding!" Siri replied. Stormie laughed again. Silver banged her head against the desk.

"Back to work guys! Stormie, I'll be testing you on ancient Egypt soon." She exclaimed, as Holly put away the MousePhone. Stormie sighed and she continued her studies.

* * *

Surprisingly, Stormie didn't do that bad. She only got two questions wrong, which was a bit surprising for Silvia. Holly had asked her to test her on different faults and aced it. Unfortunately, before she could correct a mistake that Holly made, her alarm went off. It was 7.

"I expect all of you to be here by 6 PM sharp. _Sharp._ " she said, looking at Stormie.

"Oh stop being such a know-it-all. Ash's waiting for us. Get your stuff and hurry up." Willow said, smiling, as she, Stormie, and Holly raced to the car.

Silver sighed as she realized that she needed to get Holly back to her rents before Ms. Hearton brought her grade down a letter.

 **AND WE'RE BACK!  
**

 **:crowd silent:**

 **Well, I am anyway.**

 **:crowd cheers:**

 **YAY!  
**

 **I'm not sure whether I'll continue this though. This was just something that popped in my head after reading our old messages :P**

 **SOOOOOO**

 **Silvia: Silverlight**

 **Willow: Hawkfrost. OBVIOUSLY.**

 **jk, it's Willowleaf P:**

 **Stormie: Stormfoot**

 **Holly: Come on, that's simple!**

 **Fine it's Hollyleaf.**

 **Ms. Hearton: Sandstorm (Don't ask, Silvie's idea)**

 **Hunter Times: Warrior books XD**

 **Fanwood High: The Fanbase :P  
**

 **Lakewood High: The Real Warriors World :P (PS this is from the Great Nurpsy's story, check her out! She's awesome!)**

 **Also, if you wanna suggest a character (OC or Warriors), please do review and ask! I'll try to add them in, I just don't want it to be another OC filled story.**

 **:coughcoughWhenStarClanGetsBorednooffensechucklescoughcough:**

 **SO THAT'S ALL!**

 **\- Stormy**


	2. Chapter 2

Silvia sighed."Another day, another month, another year..."

Suddenly, Stormy busted in, slamming the door loudly as a new student came inside.

"Hello there, what's your name?" She asked, peering over her desk. Stormy rolled her eyes. "I can't believe she wanted to come," she muttered. Stormy's personality seemed to change with every passing day.

"Stella." The girl replied excitedly. Silvia scribbed it down on the List of People Who Come.

"Welcome to the most boring place in the world." Storm groaned as she took out a thick textbook."It's gonna be a long haul."

"Do realize that it's _your_ fault I created this," Silvia pointed out, sweeping her hand across the room, "You needed tutoring."

"No I do not."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

" **No."**

 _"Yes"_

Stella stood there awkwardly as the two sisters argued, and excused herself to find a seat. Willow walked in, quite calmly. Like she wasn't the one late today.

Silvia facepalmed. "Seriously! Why can't we..."

Willow gave her a slip of paper, winked at Stormy, and walked to her seat and took out headphones and some homework. Stormy raised her hand. "May I use the restroom?" she asked. Silvia rolled her eyes. "Why didn't.."

Stormy was out of her chair and in the always before you could say mouse.

Silvia glanced down at the paper.

 **Free late slip!**

 **It won't matter if you're late to Silvia's Tutoring School with this pass!**

 **Just give it to Silvia when Stormy gets a good distance away from her.**

"STORM!" Silvia raced down the hallways after her.

Stella just stared, then glanced at Willow. "Is this normal?"

Willow looked up and removed her headphones. "What did ya say?"

"Is this normal? And what's with the headphones?"

"Oh, just to make sure my ears don't bleed. Also, yes."

* * *

Silvia came back, quite disappointed she couldn't find Stormy because one of the teachers told her to get back to her tutoring classes, and quite fuming. Willow smirked. Silvia shot her her 'You're so dead.' look and went to read her book.

Stella stared at her. "This isn't much of a tutoring session, more like detention."

Willow smiled. "I know right! Stormy tried to get her to change it to 'Detention with Silvia,' but she threatened to hack her Scratch account. Hey, ya need help with that question?"

Stella was staring at the question that probably had 6 different letters and 1 actual number. "Ya.." Willow leaned over to help.

"See, that X equals 18, so you multiply it with Y, which equals..."

Stormy then stepped in the door, yelling. "TREES EVERYWHEREEEEEEEEE!"

"STORMY! KNOCK IT OFF OR ELSE I'LL TELL MOM THAT YOU TOOK MY STUFF AGAIN!"

Yep, just another detention.


End file.
